mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Day of Memories
The Day of Memories is a seasonal summer festival in Portia, meant to honor those who have passed away. It occurs on the 27th day of Month 2 and extends a few hours into the 28th day (thus appearing to be two days long on the Calendar, though the remainder of the 28th is treated as a normal, non-holiday day after the player goes to sleep and wakes up). As with all festivals, gifts given on the 27th will be twice as effective - loved gifts will add double the relationship points that the gift is normally worth, while hated gifts will subtract double the standard amount of relationship points. (Ex. Roses will award 20 RP with most NPCs.) __TOC__ Opening speech Starting at 14:30, the townsfolk gather in Peach Plaza where Gale and Lucy give a speech. The festival starts with a remembrance of the dead in Peach Plaza, with townsfolk bowing their heads to honor those who passed. Special group photos As of 9am the morning of the event, special group photo opportunities will become available. The signs are interactive before then but the characters will not be in place before that time. They are marked on the map with icon. Activate the glittering camera sign (right) and you'll take a group photo with the people standing next to the sign. The pose is unique to this festival and group of people. Try and get them all before the day ends! Day of Memories Photo Locations.PNG|Day of Memories Photo Locations GroupPhotoDayofMemoriesSophieandEmily.png|Group Photo location Sophie's Ranch GroupPhotoDayofMemoriesLeeandNora.png|Group Photo with Lee and Nora GroupPhotoDayofMemoriesLocationAbandonedRuins.png|Lee and Nora near Abandoned Ruins 1 GroupPhotoDayofMemoriesPaulie.png|Group Photo Location Big Brother GroupPhotoDayofMemoriesAlice.png|Group Photo location Alice's Flower Shop Scavenger Hunt thumb|220px|Ghost Badges randomly scattered around town, visible on the map thumb|220px|Finding multiple Ghost Badges thumb|220px|Stunned while riding a horse during the Scavenger Hunt Beginning at 17:00, all participants will have 2 hours to go on a scavenger hunt looking for Ghost Badges around town. Badges appear randomly, sometimes stuck to walls or floors or standing on their own, and can be quickly located by either following the beams of light they shoot into the sky or finding their icon on the map. If the player wishes, they may ride a mount to reach badges faster and have a larger advantage over the townspeople. The player can pick up an Intimidating Gun from the table near the fountain in Peach Plaza, which is a ranged weapon that can be used to daze the other townspeople in their tracks without inflicting damage. (The Intimidating Gun is removed from the player's inventory after the festival ends.) However, if the player gets stunned, they will both temporarily be unable to move and lose Ghost Badges to whoever stunned them. Large "ghosts" like those decorating the town will also wander around, hoping to stun the player, though they move slowly and are easily avoided if the player keeps an eye out for them. All Ghost Badges collected during the scavenger hunt will belong to the player. The player may also be awarded bonus Ghost Badges depending on how they did during the hunt. Leaving the town borders will end the game. The hunt will end at 23:00. The player can exchange the badges they earned at the Gift Exchange, either immediately at the one located outside the mayor's office during the event, or at any time during Summer at the one in the Commerce Guild building. *'Note': the player cannot obtain enough Ghost Badges during this event to buy many items from the Gift Exchange; the Haunted Cave is a significantly more efficient source of Ghost Badges. Lighting Kongming's Lantern thumb|220px After the scavenger hunt, the townspeople will start heading to the river to release lanterns into the sky for the second part of the Day of Memories, taking place from 0:00 - 2:00. There will be some free lanterns to collect on a table near the riverside, though the player can buy more with Ghost Badges. After the "Lighting Kongming's Lantern" event banner appears on screen, releasing lanterns will reward the player with 1-2 friendship points with everyone. The player may release as many lanterns as they wish, though friendship points gained are capped at 10. Gift exchange Ghost Badges earned at the event can be used to purchase items at the cash register on Peach Plaza or at the Gift Exchange inside the Commerce Guild. Trivia *Though the Kongming's Lanterns look like they could be furniture, they are not, and can only be either released or sold. thumb|220px|Starting Mission: The Crashed Station during the Day of Memories *During Early Access, if The Poisoned Water was completed on Day 26, then The Crashed Station would begin on Day 27, regardless of the fact that it's a holiday. If the Collapsed Wasteland was not investigated before the remembrance of the dead begins, this lead to certain townsfolk being missing from Peach Plaza, instead crowded in front of the Collapsed Wasteland. This meant Arlo and Remington were not accessible for gift-giving until the player dealt with the mission. Immediately following the mission-related dialogue, the involved townsfolk would bow their heads to continue the Day of Memories, resulting in an eerie scene. **The trigger for The Crashed Station has since been moved. Gallery Portia.png 20181230025138_1 2.jpg|Skyward view of the Kongming Lanterns CCC_2019-07-13_21-51-23_1.png|Releasing lanterns Category:Calendar